New Taurethrim Empire
Introduction The Empire of the Taurethrim, heir to the mighty ancient Taurethrim empire of Far Harad, are inhabitating the jungles of Far Harad. Chronicles of the Jungle Tribes The Ancient Empire If you want to know the long and bloody tale of the Taurethrim, you have to go back to the earliest days of haradrim civilization. History goes back to the time when the Plains Tribe (nowadays the Morwaith) began to split up. The Taurethrim as we know them began to settle in the swamps of Far Harad around lake Chunha. As generations passed the Taurethrim, however, had to move south. A big flood is widely accepted as the most likely catastrophy that might have forced the Taurethrim to move south. In the following centuries they became the prevalent power in Far Harad Jungles, subdueing the neighbouring Limwaith and Morwaith. Over centuries, empires and kingdoms rose and fell. Eventually however, the Golden Age of the Taurethrim came to an end. Marauding bands of Morwaith plundered the northern jungles, hunted down the sacred Mûmakil and mixed with the local population. The remaining Taurethrim, or what was left of them, were scattered and weak. Most of the Taurethrim culture and speech was lost. Astrasi Era / First Independent Kingdom After centuries of stagnation the Near Haradrim Astrasi Empire seized the Jungles and established control over all the tribes. Among the Taurethrim of this time, two chieftains rose to power, julianroma and Trey I. As the Astrasi influence dwindled, Trey I. restored Taurethrim control over the Jungles and began to rebuild the old empire from the island capital of Tol Hîth. The reconstruction of the lost glory began. The Great Division Soon, however, Trey began to seek the solitude of Tol Hîth more and more often. His grip, especially over those tribes which had regular contact with their northern neighbours, the Morwaith ruled by Aglarion_II, grew weak. Then a new chieftain came, named Gilingipho, who was granted support of the newly strengthened Astrasi Empire and proclaimed himself King of the Jungles as part of the Astrasi. In conflict with the southern tribes, still loyal to Trey, the Taurethrim were split apart. The Southern Taurethrim governed still by Trey, soon to be replaced by julianroma, controlled the South from the new capital of Mûmakâh. The Northern Astrasi-Taurethrim rallied behind Gilingipho, soon to be replaced by Manveru who appointed the project of Maltimîr en Taur, started during the Independent Era, as the new Northern capital. Eventhough conflict was inevitable and the Taurethrim still carry the scars of the Great Division, open war never broke out and the situation stabilized under Manveru and julianroma. For the first time the Taurethrim were truly split and the North began developing differently, influenced by the Harpy Cult and Astrasi culture, which still persists in some provinces of the Taurethrim Empire, especially Celuforn. New Taurethrim Empire In the meantime a new city began to rise upon the ruins of the old trading centre of Otoch Kâh, governed by the Half-Numenorean Cizin al-Korth. As Manveru grew tired of ruling, Cizin was eventually crowned as the King of the Northern Taurethrim by the Astrasi empress shamiir. Soon the Astrasi nobility found itself in a struggle for control of Far Harad, resulting int the Morwaith declaring independence. In the course of that conflict Cizin and julianroma decided the time of division had to end. Led by both, Cizin and julianroma agreed for the Northern and Southern tribe to be finally united again and progress grew faster and faster. Many cities were founded during that time and the Taurethrim secured an independent political position in the Far South once again. Soon the New Taurethrim Empire was declared, now led by High-King Cizin al-Korth and his right hand man, Warlord julianroma. By going back to the old Taurethrim ways, the New Empire began to rise. Taurethrim Tribes The Royal Tribe of Falastaur '''with the capital of Otoch Kâh''' is the center of power in the North-West of the jungles. Due to it´s proximity to the northern parts of Far Harad and the shores of Belegaer it has always prospered by trading with its neighbours, such as the Morwaith and the Númenorean and Black Númenorean colonies. Those trading relationships, however, cooled down after the doom of the ancient Taurethrim empire . In recent years Cizin_al_Korth has been aiming to revive those old ties and Falastaur is once again the dominant tribe of the North. The Royal Tribe of Mûmak´s Dominion '''with the capital of Mûmakâh ...' The '''Tribe of Toron Dor '(or Kingdom of Ya'ash Kâh in the native language) is a Northern Taurethrim tribe and Numenorean-Haradric cultural enclave in the lands of the Taurethrim ruled from the capital of Ya'ash Kâh, due to its different language, races and cultures it governs itself with a seperate system from most provinces. It is the only province in the Empire which has a large minority of the Illuvatarist Religion as well as a large portion of the population being able to speak both Taurethrim and Aduanic, nonetheless, the province is very much Taurethrim in many aspects and the people always remember to be Taurethrim First and Toron Second. The old capital of the First Taurethrim Kingdom is located within the province and it serves and the current modern capital. It is currently ruled by Tribal Chief (or Ya'ash Agaz in the native language) Prince_Punchwood. The Tribe of Celuforn, '''ruled from Maltimîr en Taur''' is the oldest part of the Northern Tribe. It still has a large amount of Harpy Cult followers today. It was here where Gingilipho formed the Northern Taurethrim, and started construction of his capital. Sadly the build was never finished and the blueprints were lost, only known to Gingilipho when he disappeared. The site can still be visited nowadays. Yet even older, before the days of the split, is the construction of Maltimîr en Taur. This construction site surrounded by rough terrain and big quantities of huge trees is the home of Tribal Chief Mr_Manveru. The Tribe of Amrûthand, '''ruled from Pishan Kâh, is comprised of the northeastern jungle and the western Mangrove swamps. The Taurethrim colonists who settled here frequently came into conflict with the Limwaith, often taking them as slaves. Amrûthand was once the military center of the ancient Taurethrim Empire, with other tribes often sending men to train against the Limwaith, and on occasion, the Half-trolls of Pertorogwaith. However, as the old empire declined, slave revolts became increasingly common, leading to the near destruction of the tribe. With the rise of the New Taurethrim Empire, many of the Limwaith have decided to put aside their past grievances and join with the Empire as allies and subjects. The '''Tribe of Taurind with the capital of Actun Kâh, is near the center of the Taurethrim Empire. Ages ago when the area was being settled, a large cave system was discovered that lead deep into the earth, with walls containing many ores, and rooms shimmering from floor to ceiling with precious gems. Soon nearly all the locals lived, built, and worked in the caves, save for a few farmers on the surface who toiled in the poor soil, and the city of Actun kâh was born. Taurind has since become the main mining province and a trade center of the Empire, and its mineral wealth and smiths are unrivaled in the far south. These blessings come with a curse however, for not nearly enough food can be grown to supply it’s populous, so most of the province relies on trade for food. The''' Cape Tribe, ruled from '''Nohol Taam, '''is probably the tribe least influenced by foreign cultures. Sticking to the old ways of the Taurethrim they kept up since the very beginning, when they broke off from the Toldarian Coast searching for new lives. They found the Bushlands teaming with wild life and Cerinrim villages. The first thing they did as they were pushed out of the Toldarian Coast is to build a fortress at what is today Nohol Taam. The Capelings (As they were called by their neighbors) Saw purity of blood as the most divine perfection, and they would have no mixing with the Morwaith Culture as they have had before. The unorganized Cerinrim villages were easily destroyed one by one, and the order was give to the newly elected leader, Bunling, to execute all remaining Cerinrim and a bounty was put on any one who claimed to be of Cerinrim culture. Inhabiting the least densely populated region where the soil is rather barren, most Capelings dwell on fishing along the coastline and hunting in the bushlands. Thus they supply the empire with badly needed food and hides. The Cape Tribe has strengthened trade relations with other provinces. They have an special love for Taurind because of their strong metal and sharp obsidian they so badly want for weapons. They also have a strengthened trade relationship with Falastaur as Otoch Kâh is a hotspot for northern provinces to come from and buy their goods. The Towns, Capital and villages are united through the Cape Road which spans from Nohol Tâm all the way to the north of the province, at Teotl Kâh. The Cape Road travelling merchants bring rare valuables across the Taurethrim Empire (Rhino Horns, Gemsbok Hide, Lion Fur) . The Flamingo is the holy animal of the Cape Tribe and as such many peoples from the jungle see opportunity in capturing flamingos and bringing them to the bushlands which, unfortunately, lack flamingos dwelling there naturally. They see athletic fitness as the prime condition of the body and have a small but skilled army to defend anyone as the High-King commands. Some Capelings want freedom above all else and dwell on the bushlands as Nomads in small communities and villages, however many of them turn to crime as the bushlands are rather barren. The '''Tribe of the Toldairian Coast, ruled from the former capital''' Toldaire on the island of Tol Hîth, ...' '''There are two types of Tribes:' * Royal Tribes are Rich, Civilized and Prosperous with Large Cities. They are ruled by Taurethrim Chieftans * Regular Tribes are less influencal than the Royal Tribes, as the Royal Tribes are much older. They are ruled by Taurethrim Tribal Chieftans. Players list -'Falastaur' * Cizin_al_Korth (High King) * ProfessorHunter (Elder) * Knaber * Fuinur_II (Ambassador of Umbar) * ThreeBlueLions (Shaman) * Hiccupwood * SkellyTahu456 * Thilythios -'Mûmak´s Dominion' * Julianroma (Warlord) * Krither * Wuffalo * JimMoriartyX * HeDashHe * Devcore * AfroBro13 * Utenix -'Toron Dor' * Prince_Punchwood (Tribal Chief) * MaconBaconz (Elder) -'Celuforn' * Mr_Manveru (Tribal Chief) * AsterosTheGreat -'Amrûthand' * Abobalagoogyward (Tribal Chief) -'Taurind' * Luke5Arman (Tribal Chief) * Sir_Defcon -'Cape of Harad' * Bunling (Tribal Chief) -'Toldairian Coast' * Minecraft_forevr (Tribal Chief) Taurethrim Royalty * Cizin al-Korth, Royal Chief of Falastaur and High King of the Taurethrim is ruling the Taurethrim Empire from the Royal district of Otoch Kâh. * Julianroma, Royal Chief of Mûmak´s Dominion and Warlord of the Taurethrim watches over the the southern jungles from his great pyramid of Mûmakâh. Leaders of the past Trey I. (minecraft_forevr): The first king of the Taurethrim, founder and ruler of the first Taurethrim kingdom and the former capital of Toldaire. Note: Only rulers that have ruled the entirety of the Taurethrim will be listed in this section. Tribes of the past The Northern Tribe consisted of what are today the provinces of Falastaur, Toron Dor, Amrûthand and Celuforn. The Southern Tribe consisted of what are today the provinces of Mûmak´s Domain, Taurind, Cape of Harad and Toldairian Coast. Jungle Strongholds * Mûmakâh * Otoch Kâh * Maltimîr-en-Taur * Toldaire * Nohol Tâm * Teotl Kâh * Pishan Kâh * Actun Kâh * Ya'ash Kâh Joining the Empire I. Make it to the Far Harad Jungles II. In one of the official cities, you will get an accomodation, food and basic weapons/armour. III. Gather 150 Taurethrim alignment IV. Additional tasks until one of the Chieftain decides that you are fit to become a citizen V. Chose a tribe to join. Ranks High King (Golden Taurethrim Warchief title): The leader of one of the two Royal Provinces, leading the Empire together with the other Taurethrim chieftain. He manages the nation as a whole and its place in Middle Earth. Warlord (Green Taurethrim Warchief title): The leader of one of the two Royal Provinces, leading the Empire together with the other Taurethrim chieftain. He manages internal politics as well as the running of the Empire. Tribal Chief (Green Taurethrim Warchief title): The third most-powerful person in the jungles. Appointed by the Chieftain to rule over Tribal Provinces of the jungle in place of the chieftain. Shaman (Green Forest Man title): A priest of the Mûmakil cult, mainly of spiritual importance but respected among even the leaders of the tribes. Elder (Green Taurethrim title): A tribal member, who has proven to be trustworthy, responsible and loyal. Often commanding a village, fortress or small city. Appointed by the Chieftain or a Tribal Chief. Villager (Green Taurethrim title): A regular member of one of the tribes. Villagers fulfill numerous different tasks, always urging to strengthen the tribes of the jungles. Serving under the Chieftain, Tribal Chief or an Elder. Diplomatic Relations Alliances -Gundabad Non-agression treaties - Umbar Trade treaties Other pacts and arrangements Religions # The Mûmakil cult is the prevailing religion in the Taurethrim Empire. Temples worshipping the mighty beasts of the jungle can be found wherever Taurethrim settle. # During the years of Astrasi occupation the Harpy Cult of Near Harad grew strong in the northern jungles. Since the reunification, however, the Harpy followers have been on the decline and many temples have been teared to the ground. # Illuvatarism is a large minority religion in the Province of Toron Dor due to the large Numenorean population who settled after the fall of Numenor, it, along with followers of the Harpy Cult and the Mumakil Cult, are the prevailing religious authorities in the province. Category:Men Category:Harad Category:Neutral Category:Factions